


A Destiel Kind of Love Playlist

by Clarence_91



Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_91/pseuds/Clarence_91
Summary: Music can be the best therapy. I love reading and coming across a song that brings the story alive. I hope you enjoy this little playlist of the songs that have been featured in the story thus far.Also reading from the next chapter, probably wouldn’t hurt.
Relationships: Castiel Novak - Relationship, Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Destiel Kind of Love Playlist

A Destiel Kind of Love Play

* * *

1\. Asia / Heat of the Moment

2\. Katrina & The Waves / Walking on Sunshine

3\. ACDC / Back in Black 

4\. Elton John / Tiny Dancer 

5\. Aerosmith / Angel 

6\. Journey / Wheel in the Sky

7\. Led Zeppelin / Friends

8\. Led Zeppelin / Ramble On 

9\. The Cranberries / Linger 

10\. Dusty Springfield / No Easy Way Down

11\. The Beatles / Here Comes the Sun

12\. The Sundays Wild Horses

13\. ACDC / Spell Bound

* * *

Stay Tuned for a quick tease of the next chapter 

Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love

Carry On 

**Author's Note:**

> "Dean?" 
> 
> He sat there looking down at his boots. Dean was trying not to make eye contact, which wasn't working. 
> 
> "Boy, Look at me, when I'm speaking to you"
> 
> Her 'Do not test me Dean Winchester tone', had him look up real quick. For the past three months, an old family friend has been coming up to Sioux Falls to visit Dean. For the past three months Dean has been, for lack of a better term, barely keeping it together. For the past three months, Mary has been distantly visiting Dean while he sit's with Missouri Moseley in the sun room of Bobby's and Eileen's home. 
> 
> Dean looked up at Missouri with cloudy eyes. "I.. I.. " tears started to come down heavy on his now scruffy face. Dean placed his face in his hands. Never had he ever thought he could cry so much, that he could be in so much pain, and still... and still hate himself for it. John's words ringing in his head. "Adam's not a pansy like you", kept replying in his head. 
> 
> "I.. I.. Keep see...." Dean wiped his face. 
> 
> He took a deep breath, "I keep seeing him lying there in the street, every god damn time I close my eyes."


End file.
